


Steve Rogers One-Shots

by quicksilversass



Series: Avengers One-Shots & Short Stories [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilversass/pseuds/quicksilversass
Summary: All my Captain sexypants one-shots...





	1. When I Fall in Love

 

"Hey there birthday gal."  

Steve smiled and handed you a mountain of cotton candy. You grab it eagerly and sit on a nearby bench, patting the seat next to you for him to sit down. You felt your heart fluttering a little when his leg brushed yours, the material tickling your skin.

"This is the best gift yet, thank you."

You sat back and watched the lights and people walking by, thankful for a lull in all the excitement. Steve's idea for you to spend the day at Coney Island had turned into an Avengers field trip and you were dragged from ride to ride all day, with hardly a breath in between. It was fun but exhausting.

Turning to Steve you admired his profile and the shape of his lips, thinking about the way he smiled at you and desperately wishing he would lean over and kiss you. It was an image that had been playing on your mind since the first day you met; along with many more that made even you blush.

Steve started fidgeting and looked down at his shoes. It was so cute to see him so nervous, there weren't many people he let see this side of him.

You knew he was building himself up to ask you something, so you tried to act casual when he turned to you and not bite your lip at the outline of muscles in his tight t-shirt. Why was your mind always in the gutter around Steve?

"I've been meaning to ask you something...all day actually..." he sighed and you giggled.

Thinking back, every time Steve would try and talk to you someone pulled you away to give you a gift or go on a ride with them.

"As long as it's not the cyclone...eight times with Pietro is enough for one day..."

You forced yourself to stop rambling and let Steve carry on. Your own nerves skyrocketing with a thousand different questions running through your mind.

"Would you ride the wonder wheel with me?"

"I'd love to." You answered quickly, not convinced that was his real question.

He flashed you a relieved smile and you squeezed his hand, standing up and pulling him with you.

"Y/n! Why are you here with grandpa? One more ride!"

Damn it. Tony grabbed your arm and pulled you away from Steve, but you shrugged him off.

"Sorry Tony, I promised Steve we'd ride the wonder wheel."

The others wandered up behind him, most looking happy, if a bit tired. All except Pietro of course, being the ever ready bunny he was still over excited with arms full of sweets and chomping down on a hot dog.

"Yes! Wonder wheel, not done that yet, come on y/n!" Tony raised his hand for you to follow and everyone happily complied. You glanced back and Steve rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath.

Drifting to the back of the group you got into step with Steve, nudging him playfully.

"Cheer up captain, I know they took over your idea, but look at them, especially the twins, they needed some time to have fun."

"But have you had fun? It's your birthday, y/n."

"I've spent the day with my best friends, no fighting, no serious drama," you looked pointedly at Tony and Sam arguing over who would ride with Natasha, "if you're all happy, I'm happy."

You took a huge mouthful of candy, enjoying the sweet taste. Steve raised his eyebrows at you sniggering and you licked your lips realizing you had a cotton candy mustache. You grinned at Steve and he burst out in laughter.

"I mustache you to stop laughing sir," you twiddle the candy with your fingers, attempting your best villain laugh, "muahahaa-" and falling into a fit of giggles, Steve joining you.

"You're something else, you know that?"

You shrug, reluctantly letting him wipe the candy off your face.

After a few moments of silence he flashes you a sheepish grin and takes hold of your hand. His fingers are surprisingly soft and you daren't look at him in case he let go.

You spent the rest of the walk to the ferris wheel enjoying the feel of his warm hand in yours, heart jumping when he would give it a squeeze to get your attention or point out something he remembered.

Steve told you stories of him and Bucky coming here as kids. Chasing girls, throwing up, little things like staying late to see the park lit up at night and sitting on the beach just listening to the sea. Both of them falling asleep some nights and getting prodded by passers by in the morning; checking they were still alive - that was a funny one. As was the time Steve woke up with Bucky wrapped around him, sweet talking in his ear...Steve swore you to secrecy on that one.

Too soon you reached the wonder wheel and the others, getting pulled away from Steve again and smooshed into a car with Pietro and Wanda.

Wanda gave you a knowing smile when she noticed you glance over at Steve, now sat with Sam and Natasha. Wanda nudged you and Pietro glanced over curious.

_'Stay out of my head please.'_

_'I wasn't hearing your thoughts, surată._ ' Came the reply and you blushed.

Wanda laughed, giving your arm a gentle squeeze and went back to chatting to Pietro, avoiding his questions. You pretended to watch the ground fall away as the old ferris wheel creaked into life, trying your best not to get your hopes up that Steve felt the same way about you, and definitely not imagining his thoughts with Wanda around.

After practically having to drag Tony home, he was organizing drinks and arguing with the others about what to do next. Everyone with a different opinion on how you should spend the last few hours of your birthday.

"Let me know what you decide guys..." you mutter, not surprised when you get no answer and fall back on the sofa. A nap would be awesome right now.

Music starts playing in the background and it takes you a moment to realize it's 'When I fall in love' by Nat king Cole. Your mums' favourite song, you often listened to it alone. It was an unusual choice for Tony. You stick your head over the top of the sofa, seeing everyone as confused as you were, all gawking at Steve walking over to you.

His eyes focused on yours, ignoring everyone else in the room and your breath hitched as he stopped in front of you, holding out his hand for you to take.

"Miss, may I have this dance?"

Unable to speak, you just nod meekly, your small hand finding his. You have to hold in a gasp when he lifts you up over the sofa and pulls you into his arms in one smooth move.

A little dazed, you stand there a moment with your hands splayed over his warm chest, his heart was pounding. Coming back to reality you drop your hands to your sides but he smirks and gently takes your left hand placing it on his shoulder while he grabbed your waist, pulling you to him and taking hold of your other hand.

"Ready?" Steve asks and you nod again.

The volume increases and you slowly start to move, Steve leading you into a waltz.

"I thought you couldn't dance?" You whispered into his ear and he glanced over at Bucky, sat watching you with the other Avengers.

"Bucky taught me a few steps."

Steve squeezed your waist, moving his hand to your back pulling you as close as he could.

"Thank him for me will you?"

Your voice trailed off when you saw the intense look in Steve's eyes, his pupils wide staring at your lips. He licked his lips and leaned forwards to kiss you.

"Go cap!" Shouts and whistles made you both jump, you'd forgotten they were still there.

"Out, now! That's an order." Steve shouted and they eventually left, not really taking him seriously. Bucky winked at you and patted Steve on the shoulder. You loved the authoritative side of him, it was so hot.

"Don't forget to use protection kids." Tony remarked and you both glared at him, Steve actually blushing.

Once they all filed out you both laugh nervously, the room suddenly very quiet. You look down at your feet, desperately wracking your brain for something to say. Thankfully the song started playing again.

"Damn Stark," Steve mumbles and catches your eye, that twinkle back in them, "where were we?"

Forgetting your nerves you start dancing again, attempting to jive this time. Steve starts to twirl you around and you loved it the first few times, not quite as much when he twirled you into the coffee table, smashing your knee into the wood. Cursing you jump back, accidentally stepping on his toes...causing an expletive you never thought you'd hear to pass his lips and you stare at him a second before giggling.

"I better do this now before one of us gets hurt." He laughed and you watched curiously as he ran to grab his jacket, pulling out a small box.

"This might not be as fancy as those other gifts..."

You take it lifting the lid and sifting through the tissue paper, your fingers finding something cold and metal. You turned the beautiful gold locket over in your palm. It was antique with an intricate flower carving and a beautiful amethyst. There was something familiar about it, you remembered this, it was.. _.oh my god._

_Mum_. It was her locket. You couldn't breathe as you opened it, your heart jumping at the sight of the small black and white photograph. Mum and dad held you close while you sat on their lap, reaching up to poke your dad's nose just at the moment the camera clicked. Natural loving smiles on your faces.

It wasn't possible, Hydra, they had destroyed everything.

"Steve, where did you get this?"  You ask, attempting to hold in tears of joy and love. He had no idea what a precious gift he had given you and it was something only he would think of.

"It was buried in Shield storage..."

Steve's eyes grew concerned as he brushed a tear from your cheek. You wrap your hands around his neck pulling him down into a slow, passionate kiss, desperately trying to convey everything you wanted to say.

"I know how much they meant to you," he said softly, his arms back around your waist, "and I wanted you to know how much you mean to me."

You rest your head on his shoulder, swaying slowly as your song starts a third time, the world melting into just the two of you. Steve places a soft kiss to your temple and hums in your ear.

"When I fall in love, it will be forever." 


	2. Take it Out on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything he went back to them, leaving Steve broken and you to try and pick up the pieces.

 

Losing Bucky to Hydra had broken him, you saw him slip away more and more each day. He would deny it, tell everyone he was fine, but you knew, beneath the facade he put up, behind the false smiles and empty words he was losing himself to his depression. Every bit of news about Bucky made things worse, every act he committed for Hydra was another weight on Steve's shoulders, another reminder he had failed his friend.

It was another damage control mission, the latest in an endless list since the Winter Soldier had returned to Hydra. Fury had intel Bucky was due to raid the SHIELD base for files on a new serum and you were there to stop him killing everyone to get them. By the time you arrived, half the base was dead or injured and the files had been uploaded to Hydra.

Steve's hands were shaking as he aimed the gun at Bucky, his shield discarded beside him. Bucky was mirroring Steve's stance, but he didn't waver, didn't show any signs of emotion.

"Please Buck, don't make me do this," Steve pleaded, getting no reaction from his friend, "you have to stop killing people, this isn't you."

Bucky smiled, "Sorry Steve, I've made my choice," his fingers closed over the trigger and you started running, "I guess it's the end of the line, pal.."

"Goodbye Buck." Steve dropped the gun, resigning himself to his fate.

Wrenching the shield from the ground you throw it in front of Steve just in time to deflect the bullet back into Bucky's shoulder. It tore right through his flesh and he didn't even flinch. Both men turned to you, Bucky using the distraction to run.

You would never forget the rage in Steve's eyes as he stalked towards you, for the first time in all the years you had known him you were truly scared of him, he grabbed your arms roughly, shaking you.

"You should have let him kill me, what use am I if I can't stop him? Can't bring him back?"

"Steve please! I couldn't let him kill you!"

"That's exactly what you should have done!" He throws down his mask and slams his shield into your hands so hard you stumble backwards,"I don't love you, I never did."

"Don't come after me y/n." His words burned into your heart and all you could do was watch as he walked away.

\---

The days pass and Fury sets up a search team to trace Captain America, but you know more than anyone if Steve didn't want to be found no one would find him. You set off on your own search, listing off the places that meant the most to Steve.

Eventually you find him in Bucky's old apartment, sitting on the room length leather sofa downing a bottle of bourbon. His hair was unbrushed and stubble dusted his cheeks. From the state of the place he'd been here at least a few days.

"You know this place used to be home, now its a million dollar fucking penthouse."

The pain in his voice startles you, "I thought if I came back here, he might too? I don't know," he sighs running his hands over his face, "but there's nothing left. Everything I had, it's all gone; Peggy, Bucky, I don't belong here y/n."

You have to bite back your despair, after everything you'd been through he still didn't see you as important as Peggy and Bucky and you'd given him everything. You push down your sadness and sit opposite him.

"Don't say that, we need you, the world-"

"Bullshit!" He smashes the bottle making you jump, and you notice the hurt in his eyes that he's scared you, "Captain America has been dead a long damn time y/n."

"Please come home, we need you."

"I can't save anyone y/n. I'm not going back there, nothing feels right anymore."

"Steve, I need you."

He stands and approaches you a softness in his eyes you hadn't seen in a long time and brushes the tears off your cheeks. He kneels down between your legs and kisses you softly on the lips. You stroke his face, his stubble feeling so foreign underneath your fingertips. He was already changing, pulling further away from you and who he was. Your heart aches at the contact after so long and you don't notice the tranquilizer gun until it's too late, Steve's tears fading as he lies you down on the sofa.

"Sorry y/n, I won't bring you down with me."

When you woke up the apartment was cold, dark and so very quiet, "Steve?" You call out half hardheartedly, already knowing he was long gone.

He had left everything in a neat pile beside you, his uniform, his passport, his wallet, his notebook, every belonging you associated with him, what made him Steve, he'd left it all behind.

The final stab to your heart was the photograph of you he always kept with him, the one with  _'My best girl'_ scribbled on the back. His way of telling you it was over, the way he knew would be the most final.

"Y/n!" You heard Fury shout, the apartment becoming crowded with soldiers, but you still didn't look up, tears streaming down your cheeks, "Agent y/l/n?"

"He's gone sir." You whimpered and held out the pile of belongings, he took them and tried to hand back the photograph, you refused and ran out of the apartment, not looking back, not listening to Fury's calls.

\---

Almost a year later, you still looked for Steve, a part of you still held a out a flicker of hope that he would come back, or at least let you know he was safe. Your love never faltered, not once. You often wondered what he was doing, if he ever thought about you. Every noise you heard at night, you still hoped it was him. You kept busy just like everyone else, you all missed him. The tower wasn't the same, everything there reminded you of Steve so you rented an apartment just outside the city.

Your latest run in with the Winter Soldier had gone badly, it had turned into a battle; one that not everyone escaped from. Wanda was seriously hurt, Clint was missing and Bucky was gone - again. He was starting to seem unstoppable, you all just kept going around in circles and it was draining the life out of everyone.

If you had been a little less exhausted you might have heard the noises, heard the footsteps along the corridor and the handle on your bedroom door turning.

"Steve?" you grabbed for your gun and the intruder spun it around his finger as he stepped into the light.

"Sorry doll, but you're going to help me find him."

You brace yourself to fight but he's too quick, lunging forwards and hitting you with the butt of your own gun, knocking you out cold.

\---

Pain sears through the back of your head and you attempt to take in your surroundings, the rhythmic clicking of metal drawing your groggy eyes. Bucky sits at the table opposite you cleaning and organizing his dismantled guns.

You pull on the nylon chord tying your wrists to the plastic chair, hissing with pain when they cut into your wrists. The apartment was small, scruffy, and there are no personal items, nothing to give away where you are.

"Don't worry doll he should be here soon. Even that blockhead couldn't miss the trail I left him," he glances up, avoiding eye contact with you,"that's if he cares about you as much as I think he does."

"You might be disappointed there." You mumbled under your breath still looking around for something you could use to get free.

"You better hope I'm not." His hands start to shake and throws down his gun clenching his fists as he walks across the room, grabbing a backpack from under the bed. His posture not that of the winter soldier you had fought against for the last year, this man just seemed tired.

"Are you going to kill him?"

"That's not not up to me." He just shrugs, rummaging around in the backpack.

"And me?"

"They don't care about you."

Bucky pulls out a water bottle, holding it to your mouth to drink, leaving you confused it was such a strange gesture from the cold-hearted winter soldier. Irritated he pushes the bottle into your mouth and you take a few gulps.

"How could you choose Hydra over Steve?"

"There was no choice doll, it was inevitable," he says coldly, clicking the chamber back into the gun, "there's no going back after what I did."

There's a moment he looks at you something behind his cold eyes but its gone just as quickly as you see it.

"Asset, status report. Asset, what is your location?" Bucky's head snaps to the accented voice on the radio, Russian you guessed and he storms across the room crushing it to pieces with his metal hand. The winter soldier would have complied, the winter soldier wouldn't have left the radio on in the first place.

"Bucky?" You whisper his name and his eyes blaze with anger, "there's no mission is there?"

"Say another word and-"

"You want him to stop you, this is all because you want him to kill you."

Bucky grunts and rips a strip of fabric off the bed, twisting it around his hands he holds it out to you daring you to speak again.

"All those mistakes, I knew it was too messy, you wanted to draw him out."

His boots thud against the wooden floor and he stands behind you grabbing your chin to force your mouth open.

"Wait, let Steve help you..."

Bucky ignores you and ties the gag, checking through the window when he hears the rumble of a motorcycle approaching.

"Let's find out how much he cares about you huh?" He quickly checks his scanners, pleased Steve came alone. Bucky unties your ankles, giving you a warning glance when he unties your wrists, pulling you up off the chair and tying them in front of you again.

Your heart pounded when you heard his footsteps, it had been so long. You'd pictured the moment you found Steve in so many ways, none of them like this. Excitement and anxiety pumped through you in equal measure, you had so many questions.

Bucky waits until the door opens to roughly shove you into view. Steve takes a step forward, raising his hands and glancing between you trying to asses what he was walking into. Every part of you wanted to run and embrace him, tell him to run, to not let Bucky manipulate his feelings for you.

Steve starts to step toward you but stops when Bucky grabs you, his gun against your forehead, metal arm against your throat.

"What is this Buck? Let her go."

"You weren't takin' notice, punk, I had to try something new."

"Well I'm here, what do you want?"

Bucky smirks, throwing a gun at Steve's feet and gesturing for him to pick it up. Steve's face pales.

"You're gonna have to choose Steve, because I'm not going to stop," Bucky pushes the barrel into your forehead again, distracting Steve from the crack in his voice,"and I will kill her. It's me or her."

"Make your choice, pal." Bucky is trying to keep up the facade, his body betraying him, you can feel his heavy breathing against your back, hear the speed his heart is pumping. He was scared.

Bucky closes his finger over the trigger and you close your eyes expecting him to shoot you, Steve couldn't kill Bucky, he wouldn't.

The blast of the gunshot was so loud it took a few seconds to realize Bucky's grip had loosened on you, that you were still breathing. Your eyes open to Steve in as much shock as you are, staring at the space where his best friend was just standing.

He blinks a few times, his eyes darting to you and he rushes over. Acting on autopilot he unties you and pulls the gag from your mouth, "Steve?" you grasp his shaking hands in yours when his eyes fall onto Bucky, lying still on the ground. You want so badly to protect him, to shield him from the grief and guilt that's slowly overwhelming him.

Steve drops to his knees next to Bucky, gently pulling him onto his lap and brushing the hair out of his face. Steve's tears drip onto Bucky's pallid skin as the realization of what he's done hits him all at once and your heart aches for him.

"I'm sorry, I should have stayed, fought harder, for both of you..." he whispers and you kneel behind him, wrapping your arms around his chest and holding him to you. Soft whispers of love for his friend leave his lips between painful sobs and you cling onto him, only able to offer him your own love desperate to offer him any kind of comfort, placing a kiss to his neck.

Steve's other hand covers yours, "I love you both so damn much, but I couldn't let him kill you, he knew that."

"Bucky wanted you to stop him," he turns his head to face you and you knew he thought you were placating him,"he was still in there."

Steve shook his head, "no, y/n, both of us, we've been gone, for so long." You reached up and cradled his head to your shoulder, running your fingers through his hair.

Why didn't Bucky ask for help? Why did he give up? Steve would have moved heaven and earth for Bucky, there should have been another way. You reach down and pick up Bucky's gun and your breath caught in your throat when you saw it wasn't loaded. He had no intention of killing you, how could you tell Steve? He'd killed his best friend for nothing?

You glance down at him and something catches your eye. No, it shouldn't be possible, even for a super soldier. He was shot in the heart, point blank...then it happened again, the movement so slight you almost missed it.

"Steve, he's still breathing."


	3. Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You went into it like any other battle and maybe that was your mistake. Thinking you had a chance. Thanos ripped through your world and you weren't enough.

You take a step towards Steve brushing the stray hair out of his eyes, grazing over the age lines forming on his eyes and down to his jaw. All the fighting and running, it had taken it's toll.

"I love you." You both whisper and Steve closes his eyes with a sigh. You tilt his chin and place a tender kiss on his lips, letting him deepen this kiss, pouring all your heart into savouring him, remembering him.

"You can still go back." There was nothing left to go back to, nowhere to escape to. Not that you would ever consider leaving him. You shake your head, feeling the brush of leather and the rough skin on his fingers before you entwine them with your own.

You look up into his blue eyes, hoping to convey your conviction, "Steve, we're with you-"

"Till the end of the line." Bucky finishes your sentence and smirks.

T'challa, his army, Nat and Hulk in armour all stand beside you. You know what you have to do. Your mission was to protect Wakanda and Vision. To keep Thanos busy long enough for Strange to activate the time stone, he was your only chance now.

"You ready pal?"

Steve takes hold of Bucky's hand and the three of you watch thousands of Thanos' outriders and spaceships concentrate their fire on your section of the shield. With waves of blasting energy, the shield protecting Wakanda finally fails and you grip Steve's hand harder. You never want to let him go, overwhelming fear crushing at your chest as the creatures come charging towards you, their screams turning your stomach.

You went into this like any other battle and maybe that was your mistake. Thinking you had a chance. Thanos ripped through your world and you weren't enough. Wakanda was in ruins, the sky a dirty red from the fire and smoke. All its technology, it's ships and warriors, it wasn't enough.

One by one you witness everyone fall. There's just too many of these creatures, so violent and hard to kill. They start to push you back to the city and you start to lose. Yet you kept fighting, staying close to Steve and Bucky and covering them when you can.

T'challa's ships explode in the sky, raining debris onto those below. Hulk comes hurtling past you, bringing up earth and bodies, plowing through creatures and humans. When he finally came to a stop he wasn't moving. Your one advantage against Thanos was gone.

Even though you were way past exhaustion, your energy reserves all but empty, your faith in Steve never wavered. You never once thought of giving up, until that one second. The moment you truly saw Thanos up close, the moment Steve charged away from you and Bucky. You knew it was over.

Steve won't let Thanos win, he'll fight to his last breath and that realisation terrified you. Bucky screams and you do the only thing you can, the only thing you would ever do. You both charge in after him.

Thanos sends Steve flying through the air with one swipe of his hand. Dazed, he struggles back to his feet while you and Bucky train your weapons on Thanos. They're useless and you scream in frustration, he just absorbs the energy and fires it back at you. You go for his legs with your knives, still it has no effect and you just miss his punch, Bucky using his arm to block the blow.

You hear his pained scream as you clamber to your feet, seeing Thanos crush Bucky's arm, ripping it from his shoulder. Steve manages to knock Thanos over using his shield and he throws Bucky down. You run over to help and miss Thanos turn in your direction. Bucky doesn't though and meets you half way covering you from the blast with his body, you both hit the ground and it all goes dark.

When you came to, Bucky was on top of you. The grass charred and smoking around you both. You try to wake him, shaking him gently, getting no response. He's too still. Panicking you roll him off you, turning him over and gasping at the wound where his bionic arm used to be. He's lost so much blood, his blue jacket is completely stained red and you feel sick again.

You feel for a pulse and check his breathing, only confirming what you already knew. Bucky, your best friend, he was gone. You're covered in his blood and you can't breathe, your body shaking as you place a kiss to his forehead.

Steve's fighting wildly with no thought for himself. You scream for him to stop, but he's so consumed with rage he can't hear you. Steve thought you were both dead, he thought he'd lost everything.

Thanos crushes Steve's shields, leaving him to fight with his bare hands and you gathered all the strength you had left, managing to stand and throw your knife, aiming for the back of Thanos' head. It's futile, but it might distract him long enough to give Steve an advantage.

The same moment you lock eyes with Steve and they regain a small piece of hope. Your smile gets wiped away as Thanos snatches the knife from the air and hurls it back at you. So fast it goes straight through you, tearing through your body.

Steve screams your name and you feel numb, not registering the wound in your stomach, dropping to your knees in shock. Thanos laughs and his fist comes crashing toward Steve. He catches the punch, tears in his eyes as he roars in defiance.

Steve pushes back with every last ounce of strength he has. Thanos says something to Steve and he looks back to you. You want to say you're sorry, I love you, I'm here. The anguished look he gave you silencing any reply, it wouldn't be enough. He's your only love, your heart and he's saying goodbye.

Thanos forces him to this knees and his eyes leave yours, sparing you from seeing him in pain. Tears fall down your cheeks and you scream for Thanos to stop, begging him to kill you instead. You're still trying to reach him clawing at the grass, desperately trying to pull yourself towards him. You can't just watch him struggle, watch him die.

Steve's still fighting as Thanos pushes him to the ground, slowly increasing the pressure on his chest until even his body fails. Steve coughs up blood and you hear his wheezing breaths, slow and laboured. You can't let it end this way. Let his last moments be full of pain, let him die on his own. He was the only person that deserved to survive this fight. He deserved a peaceful death, surrounded by his family and Thanos was taking that away from him.

Thanos smirks down at Steve and you realise he's won. The world was lost. With no more thought to Steve, Thanos turns towards Wakanda trampling over the bodies of the fallen.

You listen for any sounds of Steve breathing, hearing only static and distant rumbles of explosions. Unable to hold yourself up you collapse onto the grass, your vision slowly darkening.

_I'm sorry Steve._   _I wasn't enough to save you._

You can't even move your head anymore, can't turn away from Thanos' ships that soar above you, leaving white trails across the red sky. They're heading for what's left of Wakanda and you pray T'challa and Nat survived, that there was someone left to fight.

You want to say goodbye, be with Steve one last time, but all you're left with are memories and pain. The rhythmic thump of your heartbeat gets fainter, your breathing slower and you remember your Steve. The brave, kind, troubled man that never backed away from a fight. That would do anything for his family, his world.

You remembered the Steve that would wrap you up in his arms. Telling you he loved you every morning in case it was his last. The Steve that kept you safe, made sure you were loved, you were happy and somehow he even made death easier, made the darkness less frightening. Even as your memories became cloudy, he was with you. He was your saviour. No one could take that away.

Steve would always find you.

Always.    


End file.
